


That Smirk

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, In the bunker, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, cas having dreams, castiel - Freeform, handjob, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new human Cas is still trying to understand human things, but there are some things that Dean just doesnt want to talk about. Cas finds solutions to his problems late at night with the help of one sam winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> please let know what you thought in comments. constructive criticism is welcome

“Dean! Dean!” Cas shouted, his voice hoarse.

Fingers explored his entire body, poking at all of Cas’s sensitive points. Cas screamed out, his human senses being overwhelmed. Dean was everywhere. He was inside of Cas, he was rubbing a hand across Cas’s chest, his lips were drawing moan’s from Cas’s mouth, his other hand was stroking Cas sending heat spasms through his body.

Cas writhed around, all of this too much, but none of it was enough. He needed more. His human body needed this. As an angel he had never before felt this kind of lust, or any lust at all, but as a human there was so much more to life.

“Dean!” Cas shouted as he sat bolt up. It was dark in his room and he was alone. He fell back into his bed and covered his face with his hands. This was the third time this week that he had had a dream like that. Dreams. Those were still so new to him. When he had first started dreaming it had frightened him and Dean had had to comfort him and explain that they were normal and that everyone had dreams. Did everyone have dreams like these?

As Cas thought about the dream he had just had he felt a tingling sensation in between his legs. Cas sighed. Erections were also something new to him. Since he had fallen and become a human he constantly bombarded Dean with questions about being human, but when he had asked about erections Dean had shut him out. He had said that Cas would have to figure that one out on his own. So far he hadn’t. They were quite bothersome and very awkward and he could get them at the weirdest times, but he knew that if he waited a while they would just go away.

Cas closed his eyes, hoping for some more sleep, but he was scared of dreaming again. He didn’t like all these dreams he kept having of Dean. They made him confused and uncomfortable and he had no one to talk about them with. If he brought it up with Dean he’d be shut out again and Sam might try and help, but Cas always caught onto the hidden laughter that always tried to escape whenever Cas tried to understand something human.

The ex-angel climbed out of bed, sleep not an option, and meandered to the kitchen. It wasn’t until he reached the empty kitchen that Cas realized that he had been hoping that Dean was up and hunting for food like he sometimes did in the middle of the night.

He made himself a pb&j sandwich and sat down at the table. Halfway through his sandwich Cas heard shuffling feet from down the hall. Cas perked up, hoping for Dean. When he was an angel he would have been able to tell who was walking to the kitchen without having to see said person, but now that he was a human he had to wait and he did not like that.

Cas’s shoulders fell a bit when Sam walked in. “Hey, Cas, can’t sleep?”

“Being a human is very tedious.” Cas said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, it takes some getting used to, but I like it.”

Cas had to smile at that, “Yes, it can be nice at times.” Despite all odds, the Winchesters always seemed to find the bright side of things.

Sam made himself a sandwich and sat at the table across from Cas, “So, what’s keeping you up, Cas?”

Cas hesitated, would Sam laugh at him? “I’ve been having these dreams and they make me . . . uncomfortable. When I have them I wake up exhausted.”

Sam nodded, not even cracking a smile, maybe he understood and wouldn’t laugh at Cas, “I’ve had nights like that after Jess. These are because of your fall, right?”

Wrong, Sam didn’t understand. If he did then he would have been laughing at Cas right now. Well, Cas couldn’t tell him now that his dreams were about Dean and not his lost home and family. “ . . . Yes”

“We have a bunch of sleep medicine if you want to take some. They knock you out with no dreaming.” Sam offered, wolfing down his sandwich.

“I have tried those and they proved ineffective.” Cas replied

Sam stood up, his sandwich all gone, “Well, then we’ll just have to put you to sleep with mind numbing TV.”

Without waiting to see if Cas was following Sam left the kitchen and headed to their newly converted media room. It had been a large storage room, but they had dragged in a couch and set up a TV and now they had a media room. Charlie had even said she wanted to come back from Oz so that she could set up this hi-tech computer data base for the bunker.

Cas slowly sank down to the couch next to Sam, who turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels for a bit before settling on some nature show. Sam soon fell asleep as penguins waddled across the screen, but Cas stayed up for a while longer, fascinated once again at how much humans had discovered for themselves. Angels had been watching humans for billions of years and they had not learned as much about them as humans had penguins in so many fewer years. Cas had learned more about humans from Dean in only a few short years than he had in his entire life.

Dean. The thought of Dean pulled Cas’s focus from penguins. He shut his eyes. Almost all of his thoughts always led back to Dean in some way. Everything he did was for that righteous man.

Sleep poked at Cas so quietly and slowly that he didn’t realize he was asleep until another dream came to him. This one was different from the others. Dean was there, but so were a bunch of penguins, and it was cold. Cas could hear Dean’s deep laugh as the penguins slipped on the ice around them. Cas reached out for Dean’s hand and shivered as the feel of cold hands. God, it was cold. He pressed himself closer to the hunter, seeking out warmth. Hot breath sighed against his ear and Cas opened his sleep laden eyes.

Cas’s hand was wrapped around something warm and on one side of his body he could feel the heat coming off of a body pressed against him despite the cold air in the media room. Thinking it was Dean, mind still full of said hunter and penguins, Cas snuggled closer to the warm body. “Mmmmh,” he hummed against the toned chest, feeling himself getting hard.

“Cas?” Came a sleepy whisper.

Cas sat up so fast he kneed the other person in the crotch. “Sam,” he said breathlessly, trying to put some distance between him and the younger Winchester, “I didn’t . . . I’m sorry.”

Sam blinked sleepily to where Cas sat blushing across the couch. Only moments ago they had been holding on to each other, Cas practically laying on Sam. Cas refused to meet Sam’s gaze. He was too embarrassed. Had Sam felt him getting an erection?

Cas opened his mouth, searching for something to say. Sam reached over and took Cas’s hand, gently pulling the ex-angel closer. “Were you having another dream?” he asked.

Cas slowly scooted back towards Sam, the two of them facing each other. Cas nodded, still not wanting to look the hunter in the face. Sam rubbed Cas’s hand between his, “Tell me about it.”

And so Cas did. He took a deep breath and everything just spilled out. Talking to Sam was so different than talking to Dean. All those times he had seen Sam smirking at Cas’s confusion of the human life he had thought he was laughing at him because he had been a warrior of heaven, an angel of the lord, and he didn’t even know how to properly tie a shoe. But in actuality all those smirks had been Sam smiling affectionately at how human Cas was becoming and that was comforting to Cas.

Cas told Sam every detail he could remember. At first he stared at his hands wrapped up inside Sam’s, embarrassed about his dreams, but it didn’t take long before he was staring straight into the younger Winchester’s hazel eyes.

Sam listened patiently, he rubbed Cas’s hands between his then rubbed his arm, massaging the tense muscles. When he glanced down he noticed that Cas’s pants were tight. He cleared his throat to get the ex-angel’s attention. “Uh, Cas, you wanna take care of that?” he asked nodding toward the man’s erection.

Cas sighed and looked at Sam sadly, “I usually just let it be.”

“Dude, you got to take care of that, it’ll make you feel better.”

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.” he replied, cheeks reddening. Talking about his dreams of Dean had caused this and now Sam knew.

Sam rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, “I guess,” he said slowly, “I guess I could help you with that.”

“Really?” Cas asked hopefully. “I’d really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” Sam said. Both of them sat there for a silent moment, awkwardness creeping in. “Why don’t you take you pants off, Cas.”

Cas nodded, quickly following Sam’s instructions. He shivered as the cold air hit his legs. Once Cas was free of pants and boxers Sam reached down for Cas’s erect cock.

Cas let out a whimper as Sam’s huge hand grabbed him causing the Winchester to look up with worry, “You okay?”

The ex-angel nodded, “It just . . . feels good.”

Sam started out slow. He had never done this before, except to himself. He pumped up and down, drawing from his mind things that had made himself feel good, a flick of the wrist here, a thumb rubbing there. Soon Cas had his head thrown back. He had started out watching Sam curiously, but it wasn’t long before watching and learning were pushed to the back of his mind.

Cas reached out and grabbed at Sam’s t-shirt, searching for something to grip. From the way that Cas writhed under the hunter’s grip Sam knew Cas was almost finished. With a loud gasp Cas came all over Sam’s hand.

As he slowly came down from his high, Cas leaned forward against Sam. “You were right, I feel better now.”

Sam smirked, his hand still wrapped around Cas’s now limp dick. He leaned his head briefly against Cas’s before pulling back. “We should probably clean up.”

Sam stayed on that couch for several more hours after they cleaned up and after Cas left. He was trying to figure out why on earth he had agreed to help Cas like that. That wasn’t something that friends do, or family—which Dean always said that Cas was. And why at the end had he continued to hold onto Cas? I mean, he didn’t like like Cas, did he?

When Sam and Cas gathered in the kitchen with Dean for breakfast Sam peeked at Cas, curious to know if he’d act differently around him, but he didn’t. The three of them had breakfast like normal and Sam was able to push his thoughts of Cas from his mind.

At least until two nights later when Sam was woken up with the sound of knocking. He opened his door to find Cas wearing boxers and one of Dean’s old t-shirts, his hair a mess from tossing about in his bed.

“Cas?” Sam asked, rubbing his eyes, “What is it?”

“I find myself in need of your assistance again.” He replied. He shifted from one foot to the other until Sam’s eyes roved over him and found the problem.

“I already showed you what you need to do about that.”

Cas only stared at him, eyes pleadingly big. Sam sighed and gestured for him to come in.

What was he doing? He should have just sent Cas back to his room and left him to figure this out on his own. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little excited about helping Cas out again. There was just something about that dark haired man.

When Sam turned around from closing his room door Cas was already naked from the waist down. One of his hands were clenched around the edge of the t-shirt.

“Where’d you get Dean’s shirt from?” Sam asked, leading the fallen angel to the bed.

Cas’s cheeks reddened, “I asked Dean for pajamas and he gave me his old shirts. They didn’t fit him anymore and he said he had just been planning to chunk them so its fine that I use them.” Sam ran a finger up and down Cas’s length, making his next sentence come out shaky. “They still smell like him.”

Sam growled and grabbed Cas hard. Cas gasped and looked up at him, alarm plain in his eyes.

Sam took a deep breath. Why had he just done that? _You know why_ , a little voice in his head said. _You like Cas, and the thought of him liking your brother drives you nuts. All those little smirks aren’t because you are glad he is becoming part of your family, they are because you like him._

“Sorry,” Sam said, one hand sitting still around Cas’s cock

Cas settled back into the bed, “It’s okay.”

Taking that as an okay to keep going Sam started tugging at Cas. He ran his thumb over the angel’s slit and without thinking he wrapped his mouth around Cas.

Cas sat up suddenly, unintentionally thrusting himself into the back of Sam’s throat. Sam refused to look up at the startled man, he bobbed his head and lapped at the sides of Cas’s length.

As Sam sucked, hallowing out his cheeks, Cas moaned wantonly. He ran his shaking finger’s through Sam’s long brown hair as the sensation of his first blowjob spread throughout him.

Sam could feel himself getting hard as he ran his teeth up and down Cas. He could take care of himself later, right now he wanted to focus on Cas.

“Sam,” Cas groaned in his gravelly voice. He could feel his climax coming and his hands gripped tighter in Sam’s hair causing the hunter to growl, sending vibrations up his length.

When he came Sam tried to keep it all in his mouth, but some leaked out. Cas opened his eyes and stared as Sam let his cock slip out of his mouth with a wet popping sound. Sam reached up to wipe the cum from his chin, but Cas grabbed his face and pulled his mouth to his.

Cas flicked out his tongue and ran it along Sam’s lips who gladly opened up. Their lips clashed against each other. Sam climbed farther onto the bed until his was straddling Cas. He thrust his hips against the ex-angel, making himself harder.

“Sam,” Cas muttered against the younger Winchester’s mouth, “Sam.”

Sam pulled back a few inches and stared into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Those blue eyes squinted at him and a smirk played at his lips, “What is it, Cas?”

“I think you are in need of assistance and I’d like to help you.”

Sam shook his head, “Don’t worry about me,” he said before attacking Cas’s lips.

Cas squirmed under him and pushed at his chest until Sam rolled off of him. Finally free, Cas grabbed at Sam’s pants and tugged them off freeing the hunter’s very large erection. Cas tentatively reached out towards Sam, not quite sure what he was supposed to do.

At first Cas gripped too tightly and pulled too hard, but after some coaching from Sam he was able to get a handle on what he was doing and soon Sam had his hands covering his face as Cas tugged and rubbed and stroked in all the right places.

Sam bit his lip so hard when he came that he drew blood. As he came down from his high he didn’t move, he laid there with his arms over his face, his breathing ragged.

“Sam?” Sam felt the bed dip as Cas scooted closer, “Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?”

Sam smirked—what a human thing for Cas to ask—and stretched his arms up. “No, you did it right, Cas.”

Cas smiled and pecked Sam on the cheek before curling up against his side. He had been right. Sam’s smirk was a sign of affection and maybe Cas was starting to feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> please let know what you thought in comments. constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
